Toon Guybrush
Special Moves Neutral B: Pirate's Pocket Guybrush rubbers though his pockets to get an item. You'll usually get special items that can only appear with this attack. These are all the Items you can get. *Rubber Chicken: It bounces everytime it hits something, even walls. It stops after 3 bounces. *Grog jars: You can drop grog on the floor. In thin platforms, it melts them, leaving a hole. In thick platforms, it becomes a fire trap. And in opponents, it does damage. It can be only used three times. *Murray: You change your regular combo in swinging Murray. When thrown, he moves by himself, dealing damage if he bites someone. *Mints: It can shoot mints, which can also be a food if they fall on the ground. They will heal 1% to opponents and 10% to Guybrush. *Gunpowder: When thrown, turns into a slip trap if touched on the floor, and can cover up opponents when you touched them. like the Gooey Bomb, the opponent can pass the powder. If an explosion contacts the powder, its strength increases. *Regular Items: They're uncommon. If two of the items from this attack touch each other, they will explode. Side B: Navigator's Head Guybrush picks up the Navigator's Head, and dashes forward. If someone is close enough to Guybrush, he'll dash to the closest opponent. Guybrush can dash upwards or downwards depending in where's the opponent. Up B: Rubber Chicken Ride Guybrush places a rock. If Up B is pressed again, he uses his Rubber Chicken to ride a rope to the rock. The higher you are from the rock, the faster you ride the chicken. If you press Up B where the rock is, you'll remove it. If someone attacks while he rides, the rock dissapears and you have to wait 10 seconds to use the Up B again. Unless you find a Rubber Chicken with the Neutral B. Down B: Launch of the Screaming Narwhal Guybrush places a Narwhal with a rocket tied up. Its horn can damage opponents if the player is so stupid. If Down B is pressed next to the Narwhal, Guybrush will start a countdown. Once it's finished, the Narwhal will be launched. During the countdown you can control the lunched Narwhal. But Guybrush is vulnerable during the countdown. If Down B is pressed after being attacked during the Countdown, he will resume it. The Narwhal can also get stuck on walls. Final Smash: MANATEEEEE! Guybrush and his crew screams "MANATEEEEE!". Then a giant Manatee comes out of the bottom of the stage along with a dramatic music. After the music is finished, the manatee will eat the opponents that wer in front of it, causing a OHKO. Touching it, just deals mayor damage. Taunts Up Taunt: "Whohoo!" Side Taunt: "Blah, blah, boring talk." Down Taunt: "I'm a very mean pirate" Victory Poses Option 1: "Yes! Finally I'm a pirate. Err... Captain. Err... Oh, damn it" Option 2: "Yay, I'm free!" Option 3: *splash* "Ah, problem solved" Trivia ??? Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:The Caribbean Category:Hero Category:Cartoon Characters Category:I Wonder What Happens In Tales Of Monkey Island Category:Adults Category:Powahouse Category:Top Rank Category:Jamaica Category:Cults